The present invention relates to a fin member for use in heat absorption and desorption pipework for various fluids such as fuel pipes, oil pipes and the like for automotive and general industrial applications, EGR gas coolers, air conditioners for regulating temperature and/or humidity in residential spaces, and other heat exchangers, aiming to obtain a heat exchanger that excels in heat exchange performance and efficiency of assembly.
Conventionally, as a fin member for use in heat absorption and desorption pipework for various fluids such as fuel pipes, oil pipes and the like for automotive and general industrial applications, EGR gas coolers, air conditioners for regulating temperature and/or humidity in residential spaces, and other heat exchangers, a kind such as shown in patent document JP-2005-201622 A has been generally known. According to this conventional technology, plate material is folded into a corrugated shape, while, as shown in FIG. 8, the folded sections (30) formed by the folding are pressed and deformed into a recessed shape to form engagement recesses such that a pipe member through which fluid flows can be disposed at the engagement recesses. The deformation pressing of the engagement recesses causes swollen sections (34) to protrude at both sides of each fin's (33) folded section (30), and with a pipe member (32) disposed at the engagement recesses (31), swollen sections (34) of neighbouring folded sections (30) are brought into linear or punctual contact with each other.